


The Donut Test - FR

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Amitié, Donuts, Donutverse, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn ne parvient pas à dormir. Puck le ressent et l'aide à se relaxer. Kurt lui apprend le secret des donuts.<br/>Prends place durant l'épisode 1x06 Vitamin D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Donut Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252597) by [nubianamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy). 



> Je suis désolée si la traduction ne correspond pas exactement aux épisodes de Glee en Français, car je les regarde moi-même en VOSTFR (donc en anglais)

Dans son premier rêve, ils étaient tous les deux nus. Il avait déjà vu Puck nu avant, un nombre incalculable de fois, sous la douche après le foot, mais jamais quand il pouvait le regarder et le voir en entier en une seule fois, sans la crainte que quelqu’un lui botte le cul pour ça. Mais dans son rêve, ils étaient seuls dans la piscine –il ne savait pas laquelle, il l’avait probablement créé et ne l’avait jamais vu – et il trouvait que c’était bizarre comment son esprit pouvait fabriquer des trucs comme ça, de juste _inventer_ une piscine qu’il n’avait jamais vu, et qui ne serait surement jamais réelle, mais  son cerveau pensait qu’elle l’était.

Quand il était réveillé il ne pensait jamais vraiment à regarder Puck nu, mais dans ses rêves c’était tout ce qu’il voulait faire. Il faisait sombre et il y avait un clair de lune, et Puck marchait à l’extérieur vers la piscine, nu, la lumière argenté brillant sur lui, sur les lignes de son large torse, de ses abdominaux, de son dos, et de ses fesses rondes. Il n’y avait pas un bruit. Il s’avançait lentement dans l’eau, disparaissant des orteils aux chevilles. A chaque pas l’eau recouvrait son corps en clapotant, d’abord ses mollets, les genoux, puis les cuisses, et s’entourant finalement autour de –

Et c’est là que Finn se réveillait, secouant la tête et clignant des yeux pour se réorienter là où il était – au milieu d’une répétition du Glee club, d’un entrainement de foot, en classe, à table au déjeuner, ou n’importe où ailleurs. Avec une persistante érection habituellement, et un souvenir brumeux du rêve qu’il venait de quitter.

Les moments les plus difficiles étaient ceux où il voyait Puck, le vrai Puck, juste à coté de lui. C’était dur de concilier le Puck de son rêve avec ce Puck. Celui qui disait « Je ne peux pas croire qu’on doive chanter ce disco de merde. » ou encore « regardes les poteaux de cette nana - tu penses qu’elles les à passé dans un four ? »

Il y avait d’autres moments aussi, comme la fois où il sortit d’un rêve pour se retrouver entrain d’embrasser Quinn. Et il avait dût alors penser au facteur très, très ardemment. Au moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle le repousse pour se plaindre de sa façon d’embrasser, a un tel point qu’il aurait pu disparaitre dans la menuiserie et ne plus réfléchir durant quelques minutes. Ces minutes étaient le seul repos qu’il avait à présent.

Parce que la nuit, à partir du moment où il se laissait tomber sur son lit jusqu’au moment où il frappait le bouton d’arrêt de son réveil, le rêve (et, après, d’autres comme celui la) consumait sa conscience. Il se réveillait plusieurs fois la nuit, parfois humide, parfois haletant fortement avec une érection qu’il achevait lui-même, en quelques minutes. Et le sujet, toujours la star de ses transpirations, de ses haletants fantasmes, était Puck – son très proche meilleur ami.

Ce n’était pas bon.

* * *

« T’as remarqué quelque chose à propos de Finn ? » fut la façon dont Puck démarra la conversation Lundi matin, se glissant sur le siège derrière Quinn au Glee Club.

Elle se retourna et le regarda « Seulement qu’il est plus inconscient et distrait que jamais. Oh, et, ai-je mentionné que nous avons rompu ? »

Puck s’éloigna de Quinn qui s’emportait en levant les mains, « Détends- toi, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il soit là pour se défendre lui-même. Et inconscient et distrait c’est assez normal chez Finn. Je pensais plus aux nombreuses siestes qu’il faisait en classe. »

« Peut être que quelque chose le retient la nuit. » dit Santana lorgnant Puck par dessus l’épaule de Quinn. « Ou _quelqu’un_. »

« Eh bien, ce n’est pas moi » grommela Quinn. « Je ne dors pas bien moi-même, et je dois beaucoup me reposer pour le parasite là. »

« C’est ça ! » déclara Brittany.

« Ca quoi ? » dit Puck.

« Finn. Tu ne vois pas ? » Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert. « Il est enceinte ! »

« Ne plaisantes pas à ce sujet Brit, » lança Quinn en colère à son amie surprise.

« Je ne le faisais pas, » commença Brittany, mais Santana la coupa.

« Ne le prends pas pour toi, Q. De toute façon, j’ai vu une émission spéciale là-dessus une fois C’est possible. »

« Finn n’est pas enceinte ! » cria Quinn. Le reste du Glee Club se retournant vers elle, elle rougit et leva les yeux. « Il est tout simplement fatigué. » poursuivit elle plus bas.

« Eh bien, je vais chercher pourquoi » dit Puck. « Parce que quelque chose garde bien mon pote réveillé toute la nuit. »

Il se positionna discrètement dans le fond de la salle pour avoir un bon angle de vu sur Finn. Effectivement, Finn prêtait à peine attention à l’idée de mashup de M. Schue. Il avait le regard vide, et – _oui, il état définitivement bien entrain de somnoler._

Sa première pensée fut que Finn avait quelque chose sur le côté qu’il gardait pour lui. Dieu sait que ce n’était pas Quinn. _Peut être Rachel ?_ Puck fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que Finn lui en aurait au moins parlé. Etre meilleurs amis donnait le droit aux nouveaux potins, pensait-il, même s’ils étaient nuls pours garder un secret.

Après la classe, les garçons restèrent dans le coin pour discuter et échanger des idées de mashup, mais Puck était trop distrait à observer Finn pour y prendre attention. Finalement la répétition était terminée, mais Finn ne bougea pas. Il était endormi.

Puck se pencha vers le visage de Finn et le regarda, « Mec, réveilles toi. » Les paupières de Finn papillonaient, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Il bave » dit Kurt penché à coté de Puck. Ils lancèrent tout deux un regard perplexe à Finn. Puck tendit la main, et avec un doigt rabattit ses paupières doucement. Ça marcha. Il se redressa, clignant des yeux et retirant la bave de son menton.

« Ça à l’air génial » marmonna t’il.

Puck n’y croyait pas. « Oh ! Mais qu’es qui t’arrives ? Vas voir l’infirmière. »

Finn prit une profonde inspiration, refusant d’établir un contact visuel avec Puck, il batailla avec ses pieds et se traina jusqu’à la porte. « Merci les gars. Continuer à faire du bon boulot. » Ajouta il, tapant l’épaule de Puck.

Puck regardait après lui avec frustration. « Je pense qu’on est entrain de le perdre complètement. » dit il.

« Qu’es qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Kurt.

 _Parce qu’il me cache quelque chose à moi, et il me dit toujours tout,_ et il n’a rien dit.

* * *

Finn s’arrêta devant la salle de musique, se pressant contre le mur, la respiration erratique. Son cœur battait bizarrement. _C’était presque trop près_ , pensa Finn, le rêve encore bien à la surface de sa mémoire. Quand il s’était retrouvé avec le visage de Puck à quelques centimètres du sien en se réveillant, la bouche de Finn avait pris le contrôle et allait planter un baiser sur ses les lèvres narquoises. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à expliquer la bave. Ses doigts le picotèrent là où il avait touché l’épaule de Puck. _Repos. J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de repos._

Il trébucha à travers le couloir et passa la tête dans le bureau de l’infirmière, et fut surpris d’y voir Mme Schuester. « Oh, Bonjour, Mme Schuester - c’est moi, Finn je chantais avec votre mari dans Acafellas. »

« Finn », dit elle vaguement, puis plus clairement « Es tu celui qui sort avec Quinn Fabray ? Que puis-je faire pour t’aider ? »

Il regardait avec envie le lit à l’arrière. « Je suis vraiment fatigué ces derniers temps, et je me demandais si je pouvais m’allonger ici pendant un moment. »

« Et si tu t’asseyais ? » Finn s’installa lourdement dans le siège devant le bureau. « Parles moi un peu de tes habitudes de sommeil ? »

« Je suis vraiment fatigué, mais je ne parviens pas à m’endormir. C’est comme ci mon cerveau ne s’arrêtait plus. »

« Et, à quoi penses tu donc ? »

Finn la regarda fixement. _Mon meilleur ami, se penchant sur une table de billard… ouais, ça allait super bien passer._

« Oh, tu peux être honnête avec moi – tout reste confidentiel dans mon bureau. »

 _Combien puis-je dire sans mentir_  ? « Aux matches de foot….aux filles…..aux chorées, aux pas » _-autour d’un certain joueur de football_ – « … aux filles. »

Elle lui expliqua de continuer de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, sa petite amie et d’autres responsabilités en prenant des… vitamines ?

Il était juste assez désespéré pour essayer. _N’importe quoi pour m’aider à traverser un nouveau jour… de préférences sans rêves._


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n’était pas Finn qui arriva à la répétition cet après midi, c’était une création animatronique qui ressemblait superficiellement à Finn, mais qui était dirigé par des petites souris en plastiques. C’était comme si une bande dessiné avait pris le corps de Finn – un voleur de corps animé.

« Je me sens bien ! » proclama t-il, émettant plus d’énergie qu’une explosion nucléaire. Au moins trois points d’exclamation devaient s’afficher à chaque phrase qu’il prononçait.

Puck le dévisageait, incrédule. Les yeux de Finn étaient grands ouverts et agités, ses sourcils en permanence levés le plus haut possible sur son front, les tendons de son coup ressortant, et il y avait ce sourire, un rictus de courage désespéré et de bonne volonté. Ce sourire – il prenait tout son putain de _visage._

Finn traversa la salle de musique, clouant tout les autres garçons au sol avec la force de son énergie, de sa présence absolument _fantastique_. « L’infirmière m’a donné une sorte de vitamine ! » gazouilla il.

Mike était sidéré. Matt était choqué. Artie était consterné. Et Kurt semblait dégouté. Puck – Eh bien, Puck était juste amusé. Il en savait assez sur la prise de drogue pour en connaitre les effets. « Quel genre de vitamine ? » dit-il d’une voix trainante.

Le sourire de Finn s’élargit. « Vitamine D » dit il mouvant toute la partie mobile de ses lèvres d’une manière dégoutante. « Et j’en ai ramené pour vous les gars ! »

Puck n’allait pas cracher sur de la drogue gratuite, et apparemment aucun des autres gars non plus, mais il remarqua que Kurt regardait attentivement la boite avant de sortir deux cachets de l’emballage et de les mettre dans sa bouche.

« Super ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis _gonflé à bloc_ pour cette performance ! Nous allons tout _renverser_  ! » Finn prit une chaise, s’y assit pendant deux secondes, avant d’en sauter et de frapper dans l’air. Puck haussa un sourcil et sourit à Kurt, qui fixait le papier de la boîte de « vitamine D » avec une expression perplexe.

Finn commença à donner des ordres sans s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle « Artie, essayons le mashup du début, soit prêt à passer de la guitare aux paroles, - juste passe moi l’axe et je l’enlèverais jusqu’à ce qu’on revienne. Mike et Matt, vous savez quand descendre pour vos danses solos, hein ? Kurt tu as les notes hautes, nous avons vraiment besoin de ces notes pour que ça sonne bien, tu comprends ? Puck –»

Il attrapa un micro et le lança à Puck, planté sur ses deux pieds et le fixant. « Toi et moi » il souffla, un peu essoufflé « Nous allons travailler sur quelques harmonies. »

Puis il hocha de la tête vers Brad, toujours prêt au piano. « Ok, mec – d’en haut. » Il tourna son regard vers Puck, et la force de l’ouverture de Finn, envoya un frisson dans le dos de Puck. Ou peut être que c’était la vitamine D., le souffle de Puck fut soudain un peu plus court.

« Tu es prêt pour ça, Puckerman ? » lui siffla Finn à travers ses paupières baissées. Il bougea ses mains sur le microphone dans un mouvement qui était nettement obscène.

Puck commença, marchant à reculons, puis se stabilisant, et rencontra le regard de Finn. Ses mâchoires se mouvaient et il déglutit. « Apportes le » dit il calmement.

Le son étrange de l’échantillon sur le synthétiseur de Brad se mélangea avec le riff du piano et Finn commença, fixant Puck, chantant une harmonie proche, deux bouches en reflétant une autre avec férocité.

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_ _  
_You gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_ _

Puck ouvrit la bouche, laissant le son sortir, vibrant sous le regard de Finn et la passion, se sentant plus en vie qu’il ne l’avait été depuis longtemps. Et depuis quand Finn pouvait il _danser_  ? Le rythm le possédait, ses jambes et ses hanches bougeant d’une façon qu’il ne pouvait se rappeler Finn d’en être capable, jamais. Il se sentit soudainement, fébrilement chaud et essuya une ligne de sueur sur son front.

_It's my life_ __  
_It's now or never_  
 _I don't want to live forever_  
 _I just want to live while I'm alive_  
 _It's my life_

Alors qu’Artie reprenait le chant, Finn et Puck sortir du chemin, faisant la chorégraphie de fond, mais Puck pouvait _sentir_ son regard sur lui, balayant son corps vers le bas le longde son – _Finn était… entrain de mater son cul ?_ Puck bégayait, il trébucha, et arrêta de chercher. _Non. C’était juste – Il regardait la danse, ce n’était rien –_

L’anxiété couronnée d’une panique proche alors que sa  voix se brisait en bas dans les octaves, et l’intensité de Finn se retourna contre lui avec tout sa force.

Le mot sexy glissa dans l’esprit de Puck et disparut.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_ _  
_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_ _

_La jambe de Finn battait le rythme,  avec le sang de Puck s’affolant, avec sa poitrine haletante. Ils se regardèrent et chantèrent à l’unisson, en deux octaves, et Puck se surprit lui-même à penser comme un fou,_ _oh mon dieu, je suis au dessus de Finn, il est en dessous de moi – Je – c’est quoi ce bordel –_

_Lees tambours frappèrent sa peau et il se recula de l’image qu’il avait eu où il faisait des choses inattendus avec son anatomie. Il finit le reste de la chanson en regardant le sol._

_Quand ils arrivèrent à la dernière phrase, les garçons bondissaient, se tapant dans la main, il répondit par habitude, mais quand Finn arriva vers lui il se pencha en arrière, évitant le contact. « Génial, mec » dit il._

_« Ouai » répondit Puck, regardant par-dessus l’épaule de Finn. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait gérer à travers la vague d’auto-récrimination, de confusion, et de luxure remuant dans son cerveau._

_Finn leva un sourcil diaboliquement. « Tu veux le refaire ? » dit il baissant la voix dans un registre qui fit sauter le cœur de Puck, deux fois – courir courut_

_« Je – Je reviens tout de suite, » haleta Puck, laissant tomber le microphone et il_ _courut_ _jusqu’à la porte de la salle de musique, se dirigea vers les toilettes, claqua la porte ouverte et baissa la tête, essayant de récupérer son souffle. C’était arrivait trop vite, il ne pouvait pas respirer C’était trop._

_Il fit couler l’eau froide dans l’évier et passa sa nuque et sa tête sou le jet glacé, le faisant revenir à un semblant de normalité. « Putain de vitamine D » il grommela, et s’il y avait un gémissement dans sa voix, eh bien, il n’y avait personne pour l’entendre._

* * *

Finn quitta la répétition tard heureux de a) ne pas s’être endormi en cours, b) comment ils avaient juste géré cette chanson (Mec !) et c) l’énorme poussé d’adrénaline qui’il avait eu en chantant avec Puck. Il n’était pas sûr d’où venait toute cette merde, mais il se sentait bien, donc il faisait avec. Son cerveau semblait être dans un état d’esprit où il ne se préoccupait pas des conséquences de ce qu’il faisait, donc il ne s’en soucia pas.

Le reste de la journée dévala dans un état second. Finn était au meilleur de son jeu. Mais la nuit après la performance du mashup, pas longtemps après qu’il s’effondre d’épuisement, le second rêve émergea. Il comportait des scènes directement sur la – _confrontation_ semblait approprié -  de Puck et Finn et les rejouait en boucle constamment. La différence était quand ils chantaient à l’unisson, Puck avançait pour combler le fossé entre eux et le poussait dans un brutal emmêlement de langues et torride baiser.

Il se réveilla de ce rêve excité, mais aussi embarrassé d’avoir poussé Puck aussi loin. _Qu’avait fait Puck après avoir quitté la salle de musique ? se_ demanda t-il.  _Avait-il_ _été dégouté ? Ou avait… avait-il… ?_

Puis le troisième fut chaud sur les talons du deuxième. Puck commençait, tout habillé au début, mais finissait avec ses mains sur lui-même sous la douche, savonneux et sans honte, gémissant le prénom de Finn. Finn ne pouvait que regarder Puck dans ce rêve alors qu’il effectuait un parfait striptease pour lui – un striptease qui, à sa stupéfaction, lui montrait des replis qu’il ne savait pas avoir.

Ça lui survient le matin suivant, alors qu’il lavait un énième set de draps, qu’il devrait se sentir un peu…bizarre de soudainement avoir des rêves pornographique sur un ami qu’il avait connu toute sa vie. Particulièrement parce que cet ami était d’un genre qu’il n’avait jamais considéré comme étant admissible pour des moments sexy – du moins, pas avec _lui_.

Mais pour une raison, il ne se sentait _pas_ bizarre (ce qui pouvait être bizarre aussi, non ? Mais ça ne l’était pas, donc, super). Et pour une autre raison, il avait la sensation folle que cette attraction avait toujours était là, comme à la surface, mais il n’avait jamais été capable de faire avec. Jusqu’à maintenant. Maintenant, apparemment, son cerveau (pour ne pas mentionner d’autres parties de lui) pensait qu’il était prêt. Et il pensait qu’il savait, peut être, pourquoi il pourrait l’être.

Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant était qu’il commençait à penser que peut être, juste un peu, que ce super proche ami n’était pas si proche après tout. Si seulement il y avait un moyen qu’il puisse trouver à coup sûr, sans risquer leur amitié. Alors qu’il dérivait à nouveau dans son demi-sommeil, il décida que le jour suivant il demanderait au seul expert sur les gays qu’il connaissait.

* * *

“Kurt!” il cria, s’approchant droit vers lui le jour suivant à la cafeteria. Kurt se retourna, surpris.

« Qu’es qu’il y a ? » il baissa les yeux, horrifié. « J’ai quelque chose sur ma veste ? Je pensais avoir nettoyé toute la moutarde du plongeon dans la benne d’hier…. »

Finn sourit faiblement. Non, c’est... J’ai juste, eh bien… J’ai besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler. Tu as quelques minutes ?

Kurt se tourna vers Mercedes et lui chuchota quelques mots rapidement alors que Finn essayait ardemment de ne pas s’endormir en tenant son plateau repas. Finalement il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire surexcité.

« Je suis tout à toi ! Où on va ? »

Ils allèrent à l’extérieur, dans la cour semi-privé où les camés se cachaient habituellement pour sortir furtivement un joint. Il n’y avait pas de camés pour le moment, alors Finn se relaxa, il posa son plateau sur le banc en pierre et passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« Tu étais vraiment… euh, énergique hier pendant notre mashup, » dit Kurt.

Finn rougit. « Ouai, c’était un assez fou, hein ? »

« Ces plaques de vitamines D – Je pense qu’elles n’étaient pas des vitamines. »

« Non, » acquiesça Finn.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? » demanda doucement Kurt, posant une main sur son bras.

« Non. Je veux dire….non.» Finn soupira. « C’est compliqué, et… Je ne pense pas pouvoir en parler maintenant. Mais merci d’être sympa et tout. Ce que je me demandais c’était… es qu’il y a un moyen de savoir si quelqu’un est…gay ? »

Kurt était pris au dépourvu par la question. Il se reprit rapidement cependant, ses sourcils faisant une drôle petite danse. « Autre que de lui demander tu veux dire, » dit il d’une voix trainante.

« Euh…Ouai. »

« Eh bien… » il réfléchit. « Tu peux observer son comportement, regarder s’il prête de l’attention aux personnes du même sexe. Ca peut être une idée. Ou parfois les mecs – c’est un garçon, pas vrai ? » Finn hocha la tête. « Parfois les mecs sont bon pour cacher leurs sentiments, et peuvent même sembler être des cons homophobes, mais en réalité à l’intérieur il est juste frustré et effrayé. »

 _Hmmmm._ « ça arrive vraiment? » demanda Finn, plein d’espoir.

« Parfois. Mais des fois, il est juste vraiment un con homophobe. »

Il prit une inspiration. « Ok. Bon à savoir. Quelque chose d’autres que je pourrais essayer? »

« Eh bien…il y a une chose. » Kurt s’appuya sur une hanche. « Mais c’est juste une observation personnelle, pas scientifique ou quoique ce soit. Bien que elle se soit avérée être remarquablement précise. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Finn, intrigué malgré son épuisement.

« C’est le donut test, » dit Kurt.

« C’est quoi le… donut test ? » le cerveau olé olé nouvellement réveillé de Finn par plusieurs interprétations créatives de cette phrase.

« Tu leurs demandes s’il préfère les donuts levures ou les cake donuts. »

Finn le regarda confus « C’est quoi la différence ? »

« Ça fait toute la différence du monde, Finn » dit Kurt d’une voix condescendante.

Il soupira. « O-kay… donc éclaires moi. »

« Les donuts levures sont les genres Krispy Kreme – léger, moelleux, avec une sensation spongieuse. Les cake donuts sont fermes et lourds, comme ceux que tu trouves à la cidrerie. » Kurt pencha un peu sa tête et baissa la voix. « Ce que j’ai découvert c’est que les personnes préférant les garçons - pour les _hommes_ – disent qu’ils aiment les cake donuts. Ceux qui préfèrent les filles disent qu’ils aiment les donuts levures. »

« C’est tout ? » dit Finn.

« Ouep, » dit Kurt.

« Wow. » Finn réfléchit. « Donc, tu es - ce que tu aimes –»

Kurt hocha la tête. « Cake quoi qu’il arrive, baby. Je ne peux supporter ceux  tendres visqueux mous à la levure. » kurt tourna de l’œil vers Finn qui fixait le vide. « Et toi, depuis que nous partageons ce moment ? »

« Euh. Eh bien, J’ai toujours mangé des Kirspy Kremes,» commença t-il.

« Donc, la meilleure question est, » le guida Kurt, «  Est-ce parce que tu _aimes vraiment_ les Kirspy Kremes, ou parce que tu as toujours _supposé_ les aimer ? »

« Tout le monde n’aime pas les Krispy Kremes ? » dit Finn avec une petite voix.

Finn l’observa avec un regard perçant – _oh mon Dieu_ , pensa Finn, _Il est entrain de me percer à jour avec ses gays_ , et il étouffa un rire qu’il était sûr aller sonner comme hystérique – et dit, clairement et définitivement, « Non, Finn. Pas tout le monde. »

« Oh. Eh bien… » Finn déglutit et frotta ses yeux rougit. «Dans ce cas, Je suppose que je n’ai jamais vraiment réfléchit à… manger des cake donuts… jusqu’à récemment, mais je pense que je pourrais peut être développer certains…gouts que j’aimerais… que je voudrais approfondir.» Il toussa. « Avec une personne en particulier. »

Le « gays » de Kurt sortit de manière nettement prédatrice. « Vraiment, » il ronronna.

Les yeux de Finn s’ouvrirent brusquement. « Euh, Kurt… Je… »

Kurt se dirigea vers lui, et finn commença à marcher à reculons. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement quelques terrifiantes secondes, et – est ce que c’était un _grognement ?_ Puis Kurt ria ouvertement, se pliant en deux, à la recherche d’air.

« Tu…devrais voir ta tête ! » il bredouilla.

« Eh bien, doux jésus, » commença Finn. Puis il sourit. Il imaginait ce que Puck avait put ressentir la veille maintenant.

Le rire de Kurt coulait en un petit rire. « Sérieusement, Finn, Je pense que tu es adorable –et oui, j’ai peut être eu un coup de cœur d’écolier pour toi à un moment – mais j’ai avancé. Et je ne pense pas que mon flair pour les drama pourrait faire avec… quelqu’un qui n’est même pas sûr qu’il aime les cake donuts.

« Oh, Je suis presque certain que je les aimerais, » dit Finn sérieusement. « C’est juste que je ne suis pas sûr d’aimer juste _un type_ de cake donuts, ou si je pourrais apprécier plus qu’un. Parce que pour le moment il n’y a qu’une seule personne avec laquelle je peux m’imaginer… manger des donuts. » il essaya sans succès de ne pas  envisager l’idée d’un Puck au glaçage en chocolat.

« Ah, je vois. » Kurt mit une main sur son épaule et les firent se rasseoir sur le banc de pierre. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant c’est de faire passer… à cette personne… le donut test, et tu auras toute les informations dont tu as besoin pour faire le point, et faire une décision rationnelle pour les étapes suivantes. » Il semblait si raisonnable, Finn ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être rassuré.

Finn se tourna vers Kurt et l’étreignit rapidement. Kurt avait l’air surprit, mais heureux.

« Pourquoi, Mr.Hudson, êtes vous entrain de changer d’avis à propos de ces donuts ? » taquina t-il.

« Merci, » dit Finn, « Pour écouter, et ne pas me juger. Je veux dire, je le savais en quelques sortes mais ce n’est pas si facile… d’en parler. J’apprécie que tu sois là. C’est vraiment cool de connaitre quelqu’un qui comprend. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Pour être honnête : J’ai le sentiment que ce sera beaucoup plus dur pour toi, Finn. Je suis là, quoi que tu aies besoin. »

Finn soupira. « Là, ce dont j’ai réellement besoin c’est de passer une bonne nuit. »

* * *

Puck ne pouvait sérieusement pas croire ce qu’il voyait de ses propres yeux.

_Finn et… Kurt ?_

Ils étaient assis très proches, leurs repas oubliés, parlant, riant et – ça c’était _incontestablement_ un câlin. Initié par Finn.

Puck serra les dents et les poings par réflexe. _Ca ne peut pas arriver_. Mais ça expliquait le manque de sommeil, le fait que Finn l’évite, et même l’explosion bizarre d’énergie de la veille durant leurs mashup. _Mais Finn ne… non !_

Il claqua sa main contre le mur à coté de la fenêtre donnant sur la cour. Il lança un regard rapide dans le couloir, personne d’autre n’avait assisté à cet échange. Il s’approcha de la porte pour intercepter Finn alors qu’il rentrait dans le bâtiment.

« Donc toi et Hummel vous forniquez maintenant ? » dit il agressif, attrapant Finn au dépourvu alors qu’il laissait la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Finn avait l’air mal à l’aise, mais il n’essaya pas de s’échapper ou d’éviter Puck cette fois au moins. « Non ! » se moqua t’il.

« Eh bien, ce n’est pas à ça que ça ressemblait d’ici, » grinça Puck en colère, indiquant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. « Vous les gars étiez vachement intimes.»

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par Kurt, » dit Finn patiemment. « Nous ne faisions rien. Je le remerciais pour un truc qu’il m’a dit. Il m’aidait avec un problème. »

« Il t’aidait avec un problème » répéta Puck comme un écho. Il pouvait dire que Finn lui racontait la vérité, si ce n’était toute la vérité, et la tension redescendit aussi vite qu’elle était apparut.

« Hé, mec… » il toucha l’épaule de Puck. « Je suis désolée, j’ai été si bizarre hier durant notre chanson. Ces pilules de Vitamines D m’ont vidé. J’avais juste besoin d’un moyen de me détendre et ça n’a pas aidé. »

Puck prit une profonde inspiration et expira. « Très bien, mec, » dit il, repoussant les préoccupations de Finn avec un haussement d’épaule évasif. _Il n’allait pas y revenir maintenant – Il avait fait un bon boulot de blocage la nuit dernière, n’est-ce pas ?_ Il continua.

« Ce dont tu as besoin c’est d’une bonne fête pour éloigner ton esprit. Ma mère et ma sœur s’en vont vendredi. Pourquoi ne pas faire un truc avec les gars, quelques bières, et se relaxer devant la Xbox ? Je peux faire le diner. »

Cela aurait semblé être une bonne idée venant de quelqu’un d’autre que Puck, qui cuisinait les repas pour sa famille depuis qu’il avait huit ans. C’était un territoire familier. Finn s’illumina, et sourit en disant « Ouai, ça sonne bien, Puck. Merci. » Ses lèvres s’étirèrent, et il ajouta, «J’amènerais des donuts. »

* * *

Le quatrième rêve apparut cette nuit. Il était étendu sur une couverture sur la plage avec un Puck nu, les vagues s’écrasant et roulant alors que Puck descendait vers lui avec une expression affamée. (c’était clairement un rêve parce qu’il n’avait pas la sensation inconfortable de s’ensabler les fesses, ce qui était inévitable suivant l’actuelle session de pelotage sur la plage.) Dans son rêve il ne touchait toujours pas Puck, mais Puck _l’observait_ , lui prêtait _attention_ , _le_ touchait… une partie de lui précisément. Beaucoup. Avec sa bouche, sans mentionner ses mains et sa – gahh ! – langue.

Il essaya de ne pas penser trop souvent à ce rêve quand il était réveillé parce que ça le rendait douloureux alors de trop de, hum, frictions, et il n’avait vraiment pas besoin d’une stimulation de plus.

Le jour suivant en cours d’histoire, Kurt lui passa un mot, si subtilement que personne ne l’avait remarqué écrire un message pour Finn.

_J’ai fais une recherche Google la nuit dernière. Ce n’était pas une vitamine. La notice dit que les effets secondaires incluent une pression artérielle élevée, transpirations, vertiges, anxiété et insomnies_

Finn était sûr qu’il avait vécu la plupart de ces choses. _Ça semble vrai_ , il écrit, lui repassant. _C’est quoi l’insomnie ?_

_Troubles du sommeil_

Il grogna. _Super._

Kurt lui rendit le mot une fois de plus. Cette fois, il rougissait furieusement. _Ça cause aussi la constriction de la circulation sanguine, et l’assèchement des muqueuses. C’est typiquement utilisé pour le soulagement du priapisme._

Finn souligna _priapisme_ et rajouta une tonne de points d’interrogations en dessous. Le rougissement de Kurt prenant sérieusement des proportions épics.

_Ça t’empêche d’avoir une érection._

Finn regarda le mot, seulement légèrement embarrassé de parler d’érections avec Kurt, mais principalement avec le sentiment angoissant que la vitamine – euh, la médicament – n’allait pas aider avec l’autre problème.

Ouai, il avait fait toutes ses tâches – pour plusieurs _semaines_ même – et il c’était à peine _sentit_ somnolent. Mais quand il s’est endormi, les rêves étaient toujours là, et plus intenses que jamais.

Et, bien qu’il avait eu une tonne d’énergie et qu’il volait à travers cette journée, son corps était trop épuisé pour vraiment l’apprécier. Il appréciait le Glee Club, le foot, le lycée, et sa magnifique, populaire, sarcastique petite amie. Mais à la fin de chaque journée, il pouvait à peine rassembler assez d’énergie pour enlever ses chaussures avant de sombrer dans un brumeux demi-sommeil… débutant la prochaine tournée de porno gay personnalisé dans sa tête. Et ce médicament, peu importe ce qu’il était, ne l’avait certainement pas empêché d’avoir une érection.

Il décida que ce qui aiderait le plus était d’arrêter de s’inquiéter et de commencer à se détendre. Trainer avec ses amis – peut importe que l’un d’entre eux soit l’objet de ses fantasmes – garderait son esprit loin des aspects compliqués de sa vie. Il voulait juste se souvenir de ce que c’était que d’être avec des amis, juste des amis, avec Noah Puckerman.

Puis il regarda Kurt, et il se demanda si Kurt voudrait peut être aussi se relaxer. _Hey, qu’est ce que tu fais ce soir ?_ écrit-il. _Avec les mecs on se retrouve ce soir chez Puck pour manger et boire. Tu devrais venir._

Les yeux de Kurt s’agrandir et il mit une main sur sa bouche. Puis il regarda Finn comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Es-tu fou ? articula il.  Il lui fit des gestes très convainquant mimant quelqu’un jeter un autre dans une benne.

Ouai, eh bien, peut être que ce n’était pas une si bonne idée après tout. Il pariait que la détente pour Kurt n’impliquait pas de jeux vidéo et de bière. Et, même s’il pensait que le Glee Club l’avait aidé à voir le mec sympa qu’était Kurt, la plupart du reste du lycée le voyait juste comme le gamin gay. (Il se sentait un peu mal à l’aise à l’idée _qu’il_ pourrait être identifié comme _l’autre gamin gay_ , et il décida qu’il était préférable de repenser à tout ça avec une bonne quantité de bière.) Il voulait que Kurt sache qu’il voyait derrière le gay, que ça n’avait pas d’importance pour lui.

_Ok, donc pourquoi pas se retrouver, toi et moi, le dimanche ? Pas besoin de bière, et tu peux choisir le film. Amènes Mercedes si tu veux._

Cette fois ci, les yeux de Kurt fixèrent le mot pendant un long moment avant de relever son stylo pour y répondre. _Gardes Mercedes pour un autre jour. Je veux que ce soit un moment où nous pourrions parler de… tes donuts._

Finn leva les yeux vers Kurt et sourit. « Marché conclu, » il articula en hochant la tête. Il se doutait qu’il aimerait avoir une certaine conversation après cette fête.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck ouvrit la porte y trouvant Mike et Matt patientant avec une caisse de Rolling Rock, un sachet de chips et Mass Effect 2. « Salut, » dit-il, leur faisant un high five alors qu’ils rentraient dans le salon où la Xbox et le repas les attendaient. Puck ramena un bac à glaçon de la cuisine à la véranda et y trempa les bouteilles de bières.

Il donna une tape sur la tête de Matt alors qu’il l’attrapait dans la cuisine, essayant de voler un morceau de macaroni au fromage du four. « Mec, ce n’est pas encore prêt, » se plaignit-il. Matt était incorrigible et lécha joyeusement le fromage fondu sur ses doigts.

« Ça semble bon pour moi, » dit-il. « Hé, où est ta famille ? »

« Ma sœur dort chez sa copine ,» dit Puck. « Ma mère fait le deuxième tour à l’Hôpital et ne sera pas à la maison avant minuit »

« Est-ce que Finn vient ? » demanda Mike, juste quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, Finn entrant avec deux boites de pâtisseries. Il sourit à Puck et lâcha les boites sur la table de la cuisine. Puck le salua avec la cuillère en bois, puis vérifia la croûte des macaronis et sortit la salade du frigo.

Le groupe devenait plus chahuteur et relaxé alors qu’ils buvaient leurs premières bières et assemblaient les équipes pour ME2. Rapidement Puck sortit le diner sur la table et ils firent une pause pour engloutir les macaronis aux fromages.

« C’est encore meilleur que le bœuf Stroganoff de la dernière fois, mec » dit Matt, se resservant une troisième fois.

« T’étais où avant Finn ? » demanda Mike.

« Oh, J’avais des cours particuliers de math avec Charlotte, » dit Finn, avalant une bouchée de salade.

« Charlotte- C’est cette brunette chaude avec les cheveux bouclés dans ton cours d’algèbre ? » demanda Puck.

« Ouai, c’est elle, » sourit Finn. « Elle est sympa. Nous avons parlé du Glee Club et je pense qu’elle pourrait même envisager le rejoindre. »

Puck sourit. « Ouai, eh bien, elle et moi avons fait quelques _duos_ la semaine dernière… elle a vraiment du potentiel. »

« Oh, euh… » dit Finn, perplexe.

« Y a quoi dans les boites, Finn ? » interrompit Mike, en soulevant le couvercle. « Mmm, des donuts. »

« Euh, ouai, » dit Finn, « c’est pour un… projet que je fais. Je collecte des informations pour savoir quel type de donuts sont les meilleurs. Cette boite contient des cake donuts et celle là des donuts levures. »

« Passes moi en un fourré à la crème pâtissière, » dit Matt, et Finn s’étouffa avec sa bière. « Matt se tourna vers lui. « ça va, mec ? »

« Très bien » haleta t-il, essuyant son menton, la table, et le bras de Puck. « Désolée, il n’y en a pas des fourrés à la crème pâtissière. Il y en a un peu avec de la crème anglaise, cependant. »

« j’aime les beignets avec de la confiture dedans, » dit Matt. « Ils sont de quel type ceux la ? »

« Levure, » dit Puck. Il fouilla à l’intérieur et en trouva un remplit de myrtille et le passa à Matt, qui mit sa langue dans le trou et dégouta tout le monde avec sa langue bleu et collante.

« Il n’y a rien de mieux qu’un donut sucré glacé, chaud et froid, » dit Mike à Finn. « J’aime ce genre de truc dès le matin. » Il s’arrêta, puis ajouta pensivement, alors que Finn devenait rouge bettrave, « Mais les sour cream donuts sont les cake, non ? Ceux là sont exceptionnels, bon, dense et croustillant. »

Puck regarda attentivement le contenu des boites, et Finn l’observa soucieusement.

« Lequel tu veux ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Puck haussa les épaules. « Choisis d’abord. Je mange encore ma salade. »

Finn sélectionna un donut levure rempli de crème anglais et un cake donut à la cacahuète et les mit dans son assiette, puis il alla à la véranda ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de bière. Matt le coinça le questionnant sur le nouveau jeu sur lequel ils travaillaient au foot, donc ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard que Finn revient – et remarqua que son assiette était vide.

Et Puck mangeait sans vergogne le dernier bout du cake donut à la cacahuète. Il regarda Finn dans les yeux et sourit. « Bons choix, mec, » dit il, levant le pouce vers le haut. Il y avait une tache de crème sur son menton.

« Mec ! » protesta Finn faiblement. Il s’assit sur la chaise et fixa Puck, léchant ses doigts et récupérant un peu de glaçage au chocolat sur le bord de la boite.

« Alors, lequel était le meilleur ? » Il le pressa.

Puck le regarda et haussa les épaules. « Dois je choisir ? » dit il. « J’aime juste les donuts »

* * *

Six bières et quatre heures plus tard, Puck fit un signe à la porte alors que Matt et Mike s’en allaient. Finn et Puck jouèrent un peu à Halo : Combat Evolved, mais ils avaient déjà battu le jeu au moins deux fois et il avait perdu son attrait. Finn bailla trois fois en cinq minutes avant que Puck éteigne la télé et le pousse à sortir du canapé pour se préparer à dormir.

Puck s’assit à coté du lit et joua de la guitare alors que Finn s’allongeait inconsciemment sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il pouvait voir qu’il commençait juste à se fissurer au milieu. « Tu te rappelles des livres Frances? » demanda t-il.

« Quels livres ? »

« Nous les avons lût à l’école primaire.  C’était à propos d’une fille qui s’appelait Frances –non, pas une fille, mais un raton laveur ou un blaireau ou un animal de ce genre. Tu sais. Peu importe. Dans un livre Frances ne veut pas aller dormir. Elle n’arrêtait pas de venir réveiller ses parents avec des excuses. »

« Uh-huh. »

« Ouai, et il y avait cette fissure dans le plafond. Elle pensait, et si quelque chose d’effrayant sortait de la fissure ? Comme, des cafards ou un truc dégeut. »

« Mec, » se moqua Puck. « T’es incapable de te souvenir de quelque chose sur la Guerre de Sept Ans du cours d’histoire, mais tu peux te rappeler d’un livre pour enfant que nous avons lût quand nous avions comme, quoi, sept ans ? »

Finn, ivre,  leva la main pour essayer de toucher les fissures, mais le plafond était trop loin. Il ria. « A la fin elle va vers son père et il dit que les choses effrayantes la nuit font seulement leur boulot. Comme, la branche tapant sur la fenêtre fait son boulot, taper, et qu’elle a aussi un travail. Et qu’elle ferait mieux de faire son job ou sinon elle aurait une fessée ».

« Son job ? »

« Ouai, tu sais, aller au lit. S’endormir. »

Puck ricana. « Ils nous ont laissé lire un livre avec des fessées dedans à l’école primaire ? »

« Eh bien, c’était un assez vieux livre. Les choses étaient différentes pour les enfants à l’époque. »

« huh. » Puck reposa sa guitare et fixa le genoux poilu de Finn côté de lui. « Alors – c’est quoi le boulot de la fissure ? »

« Euh… d’être une fissure, je suppose.

«  _Tu es_ celui qui est fissuré. » Il taquina le genou de Finn avec un doigt, juste pour voir ce qui allait arriver. Finn rit. Il rigolait – et éloigna son genou.

« Mec ! »

Les sourcils de Puck remontèrent sur son front, et un doux, pensif sourire rampa sur ses lèvres. « Es tu _chatouilleux_  ? »

« Non ! » Finn se mit à quatre pattes, gardant ses genoux, et essayant de ne pas lui sourire. « Pas du tout. Dégages. »

Alors Puck n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’aller à ses pieds, ses pieds nus non surveillés collés sur le lit, Finn lâcha un jappement de peur mais il était, même ivre, plus rapide que Puck, et il réussit à rouler hors du lit sur le sol, avant que ses orteils ne puissent être attaqués. Mais Puck était plus sournois que Finn, il feinta par la gauche, puis par la droite, et le frappa aux abdos, lui donnant un coup dans l’espace entre son boxer Calvin Klein et t-shirt Babylon 5 (ce t-shirt que Puck savait que Finn aimait, et qu’il ne pourrait jamais avouer à l’équipe de football ou au Glee Club en avoir regardé toutes les 5 saisons sur DVD). Finn agrippa son poignet et protesta lourdement, comme si Puck essayait de lui ouvrir le ventre avec les doigts, jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’effondrent finalement tout deux sur le lit, respirant bruyamment en riant.

Puck pouvait sentir les poils doux sur le dos du bras de Finn se frotter contre le sien. Il voulait le caresser pour voir si c’était aussi doux que ça en avait l’air, mais même dans son état d’ébriété, il savait en quel que sorte que c’était une mauvaise idée. _Ou, peut être, une bonne idée ?_

Ils fixèrent le plafond d’un air complice. La fissure était toujours là. Puck était surpris de ne l’avoir jamais remarqué auparavant. 

« Alors qu’est-ce qui pourrait sortir de la fissure pour toi ? » demanda Puck. « Je veux dire… qu’est-ce qui t’effraierait assez pour que tu sortes de ton lit et réveilles ta mère ? »

La respiration de Finn ralentissait alors qu’il réfléchissait. « Probablement des cafards. Je déteste ça » Il frissonna un peu. « As-tu déjà vu ce film _Creepshow_  -»

Puck lui donna un coup dans les côtes, fort. « Oui, et tais toi ! Ce film m’a sérieusement fait flipper. »

« Et pour toi ? »

« La fissure ? »

« Ouais. »

« Euh. » Puck frotta l’arrête de son nez et se tut pendant quelques instants. « Je suppose que mon alcoolique filsdepute de père ne peut pas sortir d’une fissure, hein ? »

« Non sauf si il a soudainement eu des compétences rétrécissantes de ninja, non, » dit Finn, souriant doucement.

Puck roula sa tête au dessus de Finn et regarda son sourire s’agrandir et ses fossettes s’approfondir. Il allait presque toucher cette parcelle de barbe sur sa joue que Finn avait manqué avec le rasoir, mais il redirigea sa main pour attraper sa propre nuque à la place. « Eu, eh bien, alors… les orages, je pense. »

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi. » Finn se redressa et baissa le regard vers Puck, qui le fixait en retour.

« Mec, je n’aime pas les orages. Et alors ? Ils, tu sais, me cassent les oreilles. C’est la pression ou quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. »

« Pas possible, mec. Je ne peux pas croire que je n’ai jamais su ça de toi avant. » Finn secoua la tête, incrédule. « Je trouve que les orages sont géniaux. »

« Peu importe. »

Mais Finn était parti. « Il sont si puissant, mais d’une manière caché, tu sais ? Comme s’ils avaient ce secret incroyable, mais il ne sort que quand c’est réellement important. Boom ! » Ces yeux fusillant ceux de Puck, qui s’élança en arrière. Puck se sentit à bout de soufflé soudainement, et il lutta pour maintenir son équilibre, se balançant sur le lit. Finn ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Mais tu sais ce qui est même mieux que les orages ? » Finn supprima la distance entre eux et s’assit juste à côté de Puck sur le lit, les yeux brillants et les mains s’agitant avec l’expressivité de six bières. Il y avait une petite bulle de salive sur sa lèvre inférieur. Puck fixa la bulle, figé.

« Quoi ? » il chuchota.

« Quand il pleut juste un peu, tu sais, pas beaucoup mais assez pour que tu sentes la pluie, et pas assez pour que tu aies réellement besoin d’un parapluie, mais ça fait tant de bien sur ta peau. Comment ça s’appelle, quand c’est comme ça en anglais ? »

« Euh… drizzle, » souffla Puck.

« Drizzle, » répéta Finn dans le même ton. Puis il sourit, semblant statufié. « Ouai, j’aime ça. »

Puck s’assit un moment de plus, se fondant dans le plaisir de Finn, jusqu’à ce que ça devienne insupportable. Il remua, puis s’élança, chancelant sur ses pieds. « Allez, mec. Je meurs de faim. Allons voir s’il reste l’un de ces donuts. »

* * *

Les donuts n’étaient nulle part, et il n’y avait aucun reste du diner. Finn n’était pas surpris. Il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu’il y avait eu des restes d’un repas cuisiné par Noah Puckerman.

Ensemble, ils ouvrèrent un sachet de popcorn sans effort, mais c’était le dernier sachet qu’ils avaient, alors Puck commença sortir des ingrédients de l’armoire et à les jeter dans un bol. Farine, sel, farine d’avoine. Dans un autre bol allèrent le beurre, le sucre, et la vanille. « Qu’est-ce que tu prépares ? » dit Finn, faisant glisser un tabouret vers là où était Puck.

« Pâte à cookie. » Puck  cassa un œuf dans un petit bol, puis un autre, et lança les coquilles par-dessus sa tête dans l’évier. Elles le manquèrent, produisant un bruit de craquement humide sur le linoléum.

« Mec, nous somme beaucoup trop bourrés pour cuisiner des cookies, » dit Finn, mais il regarda la mixture sucre-œuf-beurre avec intérêt.

« Qui a dit quelque chose à propos de les cuisiner ? » Puck sourit. Les tendons dans son avant bras se fléchissant alors qu’il battait la pâte. « C’était l’un de mes goutés préféré après le football au collège. Je peux parfaitement les faire en dormant. »

« Tu fais les meilleurs macaronis aux fromages, » dit Finn mélancoliquement. « Meilleurs que ceux de ma mère. »

« C’est l’huile de truffe blanche. » Puck tendit la main dans le placard au dessus de la cuisinière et fouilla jusqu’à en trouver un sachet à moitié rempli de pépites de chocolat. Il vida le sachet dans le bol, remua une dernière fois et le remit a Finn. « Ca fait ressortir le goût du fromage. »

Puck regarda Finn prendre une énorme pincée de pate et l’amener à sa bouche. Il fixa le doigt alors qu’il disparaissait entre ses lèvres, deux, trois, quatre fois. Il sentait son ventre son crisper à chaque coups de langue, un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Je ne pense même pas pouvoir faire cuire un œuf sans une recette, » dit Finn la bouche pleine de pâte à cookie. « Tu as toujours su comment cuisiner, pas vrai ? »

Puck cligna des yeux, concentré. Ça lui prit un moment pour répondre. « Ouai, eh bien avec les horaires de ma mère, personne d’autres n’allait cuisiner pour nous. Mon frère était prêt à manger des pâtes instantanées tout les jours, mais pas moi. J’ai appris à lire _et_ à faire des maths à travers les recettes. Au bout d’un certain temps, c’est devenu comme un challenge. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais cuisinier pour ce soir que je n’ai encore jamais fais ? » Il haussa des épaules « Heureusement, ma mère et ma sœur sont des mangeuses plutôt aventureuses. »

« Hmmmmm… » Finn posa son menton sur le dessus de ses mains sur le compteur et sourit bêtement à Puck. « Heureusement que je dormais chez toi toutes les semaines et pouvais avoir des parts gratos. »

« Ouai… » Puck sourit ironiquement en retour « Heureusement. »

Ils ramenèrent le bol de pâte à cookie jusqu’à la chambre de Puck sans en renverser, mais ils convinrent tout les deux que les jeux vidéos étaient au dessus de leurs compétences à ce stade de la soirée. Puck s’installa sur la chaise avec sa guitare, pressant les cordes lâchement et fredonnant. Finn se laissa tomber sur le lit, gémissant.

« Ça va, mec ? »

« Oh, ouai. » Les yeux de Finn ne s’ouvrirent pas. « J’ai été si débordé, tu sais ? Tout ces trucs avec le Glee Club et le foot et Quinn et cette merde de Vitamin D… eh bien, je ne me suis pas vraiment reposé, tu sais… »

« Je sais, » dit Puck doucement, jouant toujours.

« Et ça fait… du bien, de juste… se relaxer. Etre moi-même. C’était la meilleure soirée entre potes jamais faites. Merci. »

« Pas de problème. »

Finn gémit « Ugh… mes pieds me font mal. »

La tête de Puck se vida. « Um. »

Il y eu une pause, durant laquelle Puck ne pensa plus à rien. Puis il posa doucement sa guitare au sol.

« Mec, si _jamais_ tu le dis à quelqu’un, t’es cuit, » dit il, et il prit l’un des pieds de Finn dans sa main et commença à le masser de manière circulaire avec ses pouces.

Finn ne bougea pas, mais il fit du bruit, du fond de sa gorge, Puck aurait pu jurer que c’était une octave et demi plus bas que tout ce qu’il avait jamais pu entendre de Finn. Ces sons résonnèrent dans le ventre de Puck, faisant vibrer ses organes.

Finn avait des grands pieds, avec des larges, et plats orteils. Ils étaient calleux sur les bouts et les talons des deux pieds, et avait quelques taches rugueuses sur les chevilles. Ses ongles de pieds avait besoin d’un coup ongle. Puck fit travailler ses doigts le long des os sur le devant du pied, et creusa ses pouces sur la pulpe, la voute, et le long du talon.

Les bruits qui continuèrent d’émaner de la bouche de Finn auraient eu leur place dans un film porno. Puck fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et continua de travailler méthodiquement le long des talons, dans les endroits qu’il savait que les crampons de foot rendaient douloureux, et il remonta de l’autre coté des orteils. Il tira doucement et tortilla chaque orteils et remarqua que Finn avait une petite touffe de poils poussant sur chacun d’eux.

Quand le premier pied fut fait, selon les propres estimations de Puck, il l’abaissa soigneusement et prit l’autre. Il dut se déplacer de l’autre coté de Finn, mais il essaya de le faire d’une manière à ce que Finn ne le remarquerait pas. Mais les yeux de Finn clignèrent alors que Puck bougea, et il regarda Puck avec une telle expression mêlée d’admiration et de satisfaction que Puck ne put s’empêcher de rire.

« Les pieds de ma mère sont toujours très douloureux après qu’elle ait marché dans l’hôpital toute la journée. » dit Puck, dans une sorte d’explication. « J’ai eu beaucoup de pratique à ça. » Il pouvait sentir les muscles de Finn se relâcher alors qu’il massait, et tout ce temps, ses propres épaules, son dos et son cou et – d’autres choses devenaient de plus en plus tendues. Puck continua juste à masser, restant clinique, se répétant _c’est pour Finn, ce n’est pas à propos de moi, je n’aime pas ça, c’est pour Finn_. Ça en devient un mantra, une expiation pour ses passés et futurs péchés, alors que ses fortes mains malaxaient, tiraient et pressaient.

Après ça, Puck n’entendit plus qu’occasionnellement les sons de contentement de Finn. Après un moment ils s’arrêtèrent aussi, et ce fut le silence. Finalement, Puck rallongea le pied de Finn et s’assit prudemment sur le sol près du lit, prenant une longue, silencieuse, frissonnante respiration. Il transpirait comme s’il venait juste de courir un 5km, et ôta son t-shirt pour essuyer son front et sa nuque humide. Il ne regarda pas la forme allongée sur le lit, il ne remarqua pas que Finn c’était assit jusqu’à ce qu’il balance ses jambes autour de lui et qu’il sente les mains de Finn se poser sur son dos nu. Puck se gela.

« Génial, mec. » dit Finn doucement. C’étaient les mêmes mots qu’il avait utilisé après la répétition du mashup, après laquelle Puck avait fui. Puck considéra le faire maintenant, imaginant qu’il pouvait sauter sur ses pieds et lancer à Finn un regard dégouté et traverser la porte, et ce serait normal, si normal. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Puis quand mains de Finn commencèrent à fermement, en toute confiance masser sa nuque et ses épaules, il se sentit résister, devenant plus tendu au lieu de moins, mais il ne bougea pas, ne dit pas un mot. Il ferma les yeux.

« Ma mère rentre du travaille tendu tout le temps, mais je n’ai jamais pensé à lui offrir de masser ses pieds, » dit Finn, ses pouces et ses doigts travaillant autour des tendons et des os dans la nuque de Puck. « Maintenant que je sais combien ça fait du bien, je parie qu’elle serait vraiment – mec, tu ne peux pas juste te _détendre_ et en profiter ? Sérieusement. »

Et juste comme ça, toute la tension s’en alla de Puck, et avec un frisson d’abandon, il se donna lui-même aux mains de Finn.

« C’est trop fort ? Je te fais mal ? »

«  _Non_. » la réponse fut  un gémissement qui sortit de lui, comme un soufflet. _Tu est entrain de me tuer_ , il pensa. _Merde. Je vais mourir ici, sur le sol de ma propre chambre, une bonne grosse flaque de pâte visqueuse. Ça ne devrait jamais arriver sur le tapis._

« Tu vas sortir avec Charlotte, alors ? » demanda Finn, massant ses épaules.

Ça prit quelques moment à Puck pour réaliser de quoi il était entrain de parler. « Oh, um…ouais, we uhhhhh. » le dernier son sortit comme un gémissement, et Puck aurait pu être embarrassé si il n’avait pas laissé de côté toute sa volonté.

« Tu sais, c’est bon pur moi, si tu veux sortir avec elle, » dit Finn, commencent sou l’omoplate droite de Puck. Puck respirait lentement, en des halètements mesurés, et il essayait de ne pas faire les même bruits que Finn avait produit. « C’est vraiment une fille sympa. Je pensais lui demander, mais si tu l’aimes bien, je veux que tu –Je veux dire, si ça te fais plaisir. »

Puck, moitié riant, moitié haletant, se pencha dans la main qui touchait des muscles qu’il ne savait même pas avoir. « Merci…mais Charlotte… and me…ça n’a pas marché. »

« Oh » Finn était silencieux, réfléchissant. Il trouva un point avec ses pouces et Puck frissonna, se penchant plus fort. Puck pouvait sentir les cuisses nues de Finn contre ses épaules. « Um, je suis désolé. »

« Ça va, » dit Puck « Vraiment. » Il était surpris d’être capable de pouvoir dire des mots à ce niveau là. Il y avait une grande conversation qui se déroulait à l’intérieur de lui. Son corps en avait perdu toutes ses voyelles, disant _Mmmm nnngh rrrrr_ pendant que son cerveau faisait _Putain putain putain putain._

« Je n’aime pas ça quand des filles se mettent entre notre amitié, » dit Finn. « Tu es plus important pour moi. Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps. »

« Ouai… » Laissant l’habituelle culpabilité et frustration sur ce sujet se faire effacer par la sensation incroyable de la respiration de Finn dans son dos. « Moi aussi. »

« je n’arrive pas à croire combien cette semaine à put être tendu. » les doigts de Finn donnant une dernière pression dans le cou de Puck, laissant son front tomber contre sa tête, qui était désossé contre le bord du lit. « J’avais vraiment besoin d’un ami cette nuit. Tu as pris soin de moi. Merci beaucoup, mec. »

Ils étaient là, ivre et en sueur et réfléchissant à propos de leurs propres pensés, que Puck ne partagerait jamais même sous arme blanche et que Finn ne divulguerait pas. Puck s’agita et se hissa lentement en position assise, mais Finn n’en avait pas fini avec lui. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Puck.

« Est-ce que… somme-nous okay ? » demanda Finn. Il semblait incertain. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Puck examina attentivement la question dans sa tête. Il regarda la perceptive de sa tête,  qui était ébranlé, en passant par son dos, qui fredonnait un éloge de Finn, jusqu’à sa queue, qui était réveillé et prête à partir. Il ne regarda pas son cœur, ce qui semblait trop douloureux et compliqué à même envisager. Il prit une décision.

« Ouai, » dit-il, et il regarda Finn en plein visage. Il sourit un peu. « On est ok. »

Puis il se releva et sortir de la pièce. Il ne revient pas jusqu’à sa tête se soit apaisé, son dos calmé et sa queue endormit une fois de plus.

Finn était étendu sur le lit, ses longues jambes pendant sur trois cotés, la tête reposé sur son avant bras, une flaque de bave coulant de sa bouche ouverte. Puck tira la couverture et la drapa sur au dessus de la forme de Finn, puis déroula son sac de couchage et se recroquevilla sur le sol.

Le sommeil de Puck fut lent à arriver, mais ça ne le dérangea pas. _Ils étaient ok_. Il sourit encore une fois, un sourire secret, un heureux sourire qu’il ne laissait pas les gens voir. _Ils étaient ok._


	4. Chapitre 4 (1/3)

C’était presque l’aube quand le bruit du tonnerre fracassant réveilla Finn. Son corps lâche, relaxé. Il regarda par la fenêtre la lumière grise filtrer à travers les lourds nuages du matin à l’extérieur, et sourit. Il n’y avait pas eu de rêve. _Pas de rêves_. Il avait dormit confortablement dans le lit de Puck, sans interruption. Une légère gueule de bois néanmoins, c’était incroyable, d’être reposé.

Les évènements de la nuit dernière revenaient à sa mémoire, et un sourire apparut soudainement à ses lèvres quand il se rappela les mots de Puck. _Ouai, on est ok._

Puis il entendit un halètement, et il roula pour voir Puck sur le sol, blotti dans son sac de couchage, recroquevillé. Ses yeux étaient pressés, hermétiquement fermés, une ligne de tension, presque de souffrance, au milieu de son front.

« Puck ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais alors qu’un éclair et le tonnerre frappèrent encore, presque l’un sur l’autre, Finn observa Puck se rétrécir sur lui-même, et un cri muet de terreur lui échappa _. Il dort toujours_ , pensa Finn, _et il est effrayé à mourir._

Finn se hissa hors du lit et tendit un bras vers l’épaule de Puck, puis hésita. Il avait entendu une fois que c’était une mauvaise idée de réveiller un somnambule. Est-ce que c’était également dangereux pour ce type de rêve ? Finn ne savait pas, mais il pensa qu’il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque.

« Allez, mec, » il chuchota, se débattant en hissant la forme endormie de Puck sur le lit, le berçant dans son sac de couchage comme un cocon entre ses jambes et sur sa poitrine. Un éclair tomba encore,  et le tonnerre déchira un autre cri de Puck, puis une inspiration tremblante. Finn murmura des inepties et berça son ami bêtement de manière rythmé. _C’est bon, tout vas bien, rien ne vas te faire de mal, tu vas bien._

Il se demanda pourquoi Puck était si effrayé par le bruit et les éclairs de l’orage. Il se demanda comment il pouvait connaître ce garçon si bien, durant une grande partie de sa vie, et ne toujours pas savoir ça à son propos. Il l’inquiétait. Il se demanda quels autres choses à propos de lui, pourrait il encore lui cache, et ça l’inquiétait plus que tout. Il serra Puck dans la pénombre de l’orage matinal, observant les larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés, sentant sa respiration ralentir, le rythme de son cœur se calmer.

Finn essuya Puck, le visage et le côté de la main striés de larmes, puis toucha la partie rasé de sa tête avec un doigt parce qu’il avait toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait. C’était dur, comme du papier de verre, mais la peau était plus douce que ce qu’il s’attendait. Il pensa soudainement, je veux tout savoir de lui. Tous les secrets, toutes les merdes. Tout.

Alors même que le corps de Puck était détendu, Finn pouvait sentir son propre corps se réveiller. L’enveloppe glissante du sac de couchage effleurant ses cuisses et son ventre, avec des résultats prévisibles. A travers le sac il pouvait sentir les muscles fermes de Puck, et  sa forme compacte, si différent des corps qu’il avait enlacé auparavant. Puck sentait la transpiration et le musc, et il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait un jour trouvé cette combinaison de senteurs si fascinante pour son nez.

Dans son sommeil la tête de Puck se tourna vers celle de Finn, juste à quelques centimètres, assez proche pour que Finn puisse sentir le souffle léger de son expiration. Bien que son front arborait toujours des traits d’inquiétudes, la peur était partie. Finn sentit un relâchement dans sa poitrine. Il pressa ses lèvres sèches contre le front de Puck et quand il se recula, les yeux noisettes de Puck le regardaient.

« Hey, » dit doucement Puck.

« Hey, » dit Finn « Tu faisais… Je pense que tu étais entrain d’avoir un mauvais rêve. »

« Mmmm. » les lèvres de Puck se tordirent. « Ouai, je m’en rappel. »

« Ton père ? » supposa-il.

Il baissa les yeux. « Ouai, » répéta-il.

He dropped his gaze. "Yeah," he repeated.

Il apparut à Finn que Puck était essentiellement assis sur ses genoux, et aucun d’eux n’avait bougé pour changer cette situation. Il se demanda pourquoi cela ne semblait pas gener Puck. « Tu veux…en parler ? »

L’expression de Puck était incrédule. « Je te promets, que tu ne veux _pas_ entendre ça. »

« Non, je veux ! Je… je veux dire, si tu veux en parler, je veux écouter. » Finn prit une inspiration. «Il y a des choses que des amis ne devraient garder pour eux. »

Puck le regarda brusquement. « Um. D’accord, » dit-il. « Mais je devrais surement me lever et me doucher en premier. Je suis presque sûr que même les _amis_ ne veulent pas partager mon haleine du matin. »

 _Ça ne me dérange pas_ , pensa Finn, mais même son filtre limité le frappa avant qu’il puisse le dire. A la place il ouvrit ses bras et se recula pour permettre à Puck de s’extraire de son sac de couchage transpirant. Il essaya de ne pas sourire quand il remarqua qu’il n’était pas le seul avec une érection matinale, mais il décida que ce n’était pas le moment d’embêter Puck avec cette observation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !  
> Je suis désolée, je traînasse pour ce chapitre ! Mais comme une partie était déjà traduite j'ai décidé de le couper en trois. (Histoire de me motiver aussi)

**Author's Note:**

> Et si ça vous intéresses :  
> Mon pseudo est juste une coïncidence avec cette histoire :)  
> Je suis juste une grosse fan de donut, qui - comme tout fan - a recherché l'objet de son attention et est tombée sur cette fiction !


End file.
